Gemini Spark
is one of the antagonists in the MegaMan Star Force series. He is an extraterrestrial being from the Planet FM. He, along with several other FM-ian allies, was sent to Earth by the order of the FM-ian king to retrieve the Andromeda Key. He is the result of the EM Wave Change with the FM-ian and the human Patrick Sprigs (Tsukasa Futaba in Japan), which has split personality disorder in the games and other personality named Rey Sprigs (Hikaru Futaba). Personality Gemini seems to be disrespectful towards others and thinks highly of himself, and in the original version, uses rough language such as ore, a boastful way of saying "I". He is also manipulative, but sometimes shows mercy in a way, shown in the games by killing Queen Ophiuca for MegaMan on a whim and avoiding to fight MegaMan when given the chance, and in the anime, offering MegaMan and Lyra Note to join him instead of fighting him. However, he is shown to be manipulative since he convinced Cancer Bubble to fill the Andromeda Key while he sat back in the anime, and in the games, convinced the FM king, Cepheus, to destroy the AM planet. Some of these traits seemed to have carried over to Pat as well in the anime. He shown to be extremely evil as well, since he didn't seem have any particular reason for AM's destruction other then his amusement, and in the anime tries to use Andromeda to destroy the Earth just because he can. Game History Gemini is first mentioned by a Jammer to be an underling. He is then "shown" only by voice after MegaMan defeats Queen Ophiuca, a fellow FM-ian comrad. However, instead of helping her, he instead destroyed her with his signature technique, Gemini Thunder. He is shown in a computer space by himself, operating without his human "host". However, he said that his human host is "Rey," and he left. Gemini later showed himself after Pat decided to form a BrotherBand with Geo Stelar, but was interrupted by Rey taking over. He explained about Pat's identity disorder to Geo and Omega-Xis, then after Rey explained his history, Gemini merged with Pat and Rey to create Gemini Spark, with Pat being the Gemini Spark White and Rey the Gemini Spark Black. Gemini was destroyed when MegaMan defeated the Gemini Spark White and Gemini Spark Black. He later returned after Cepheus, the FM king, resurrected him. Gemini, along with the other FM-ians, defeated Omega-Xis when he left Geo and retrieved the Andromeda Key. Afterwards, he found Geo at the underground NAZA station and tried to stop him from going to space, while revealing that he can transform into both Gemini Sparks through memory data alone. Gemini Spark was about to destroy the machine that could send MegaMan to space, but fortunately, Pat's intervention allowed MegaMan to fight back and defeat Gemini Spark, and destroyed the lightning duo, with their last words asking Andromeda to avenge their death. It's interesting to note that the memory data allowed Gemini Spark to split into two when Gemini himself had no mental disorder or another personality. However, it can be argued that he controlled both of them at once, making the battle more effective. Cepheus later revealed that Gemini was the one who tricked him into destroying the AM planet. In the second game, Gemini Spark shows up after beating the game in the Whazzap Ruins, where Pat finally decides to reveal to Geo about Rey being his evil other personality. Geo can then fight Gemini Spark in an attempt to help Pat suppress Rey. Anime History In the Anime, the "Rey" personality is absent. Pat is a willing ally of Gemini. While Pat remains the white Gemini Spark, Gemini himself takes control of the black Gemini Spark. Instead of being loyal to Cepheus, they both plan to overthrow him. Pat was originally a regular kid, until he got into a car accident. Gemini promised to save him in return for his help. He agreed, and the two became a fearsome duo that even MegaMan could not defeat them at first, and needed Lyra Note to bail him out. His behavior was thought to be suspicious to his fellow FM-ians, and was one of the three extraterrestrial beings not "invited" by Cygnus Wing. Pat and Gemini both planned to take the Andromeda Key for themselves, but to do that, they needed to get rid of whoever had it at the moment, which was Cygnus Wing (fused with Tom Dubius). However, the Andromeda Key broke while the rest of the FM-ians went on a rampage, and Geo and Omega-Xis (as MegaMan) stopped them with their newfound power, Cygnus being destroyed in the process. The electric duo repaired it, but its energy has been completely depleted. Pat and Gemini created a duplicate of the Andromeda Key (which looked conspicuously fake in the audience's point of view), and gave it to Cancer Bubble and told him to fill it with negative energy, which instead would have filled their real Andromeda Key with the negative energy. However, this turned out to be useless since most of Cancer's (and the rest of the FM-ian's) efforts were either completely useless or was foiled by MegaMan. Gemini and Pat decided to harness the negative energy in a more effective way: to destroy the FM-ians and absorb their energy to the Andromeda Key. This, along with the order from the FM-ian king Cepheus to retreat, led Gemini and Pat to destroy their former comrades. Gemini Spark Black first targeted Taurus and succeeded in destroying him and converting him to negative energy, then went to Wolf, Ophiucus, Libra, then Crown and Cancer with Pat/Gemini Spark White, although the latter escaped due to Crown's warning. The Gemini Sparks then targeted Lyra Note instead of Cancer (possibly because they thought Lyra was an easy prey at the moment or that Cancer was too weak to harness enough negative energies anyways), but Lyra and Sonia (Lyra's compatible human) was saved by the arrival of MegaMan. After MegaMan defeated the Gemini Spark twins, Pat had revealed himself to Geo that he was Gemini Spark. He left with an ominous message of Earth's destruction, revealing that even with the incomplete key, it was enough to activate Andromeda, which they did at once. It's revealed after the battle that Gemini Spark had completely assimilated with Pat, destroying all of Pat's human consciousness by Lyra. Omega-Xis revealed that the chances of Pat returning to his old self was around 0%, even if they did defeat the lightning duo. MegaMan and Lyra Note went after Andromeda, which led them to Gemini Spark. They offered the duo to instead of fighting them, they can all join forces to take over the FM planet. Obviously, our heroes refused, which led Gemini Spark to attack the duo and sent them to the ocean floor. Fortunately, Cancer found the two heroes and woke up MegaMan, who went and found Andromeda and Gemini Spark in Japan. Gemini Spark ordered Andromeda to defeat MegaMan, which knocked him out. However, the three Satellite Admins used their last power to perform a suicide attack to destroy most of Andromeda, and MegaMan finished it off. However, the fight was not over yet. Gemini Spark White killed Gemini Spark Black and harnessed HIS energy to the Andromeda Key. However, even though Gemini died, Pat still retained his Gemini White form and Gemini's personality. He reawakened Andromeda and repaired him, and released Andromeda's true power to destroy the Earth, and escaped to space, with MegaMan trying to catch him, and succeeded by grabbing him in a full nelson. To escape, Gemini Spark White threw the Andromeda Key down to Earth, which MegaMan went after to try to stop Andromeda. Gemini Spark White declared it too late and ran off. However, Gemini truly was destroyed when the FM King Cepheus returned Gemini Spark White back to Pat forcibly and erased his memories as Gemini, while dismantling Andromeda. Gemini was no more, but at the end of Tribe, he, along with most of the FM-ians attend Sonia's concert at the end of the last episode. Manga History In the manga, Gemini Spark, like Cygnus Wing, is shown to be one single entity instead of being Pat and Gemini. However, this still is unknown. He seems to have dissociative identity disorder, similar to Pat in the games as Pat/Rey, as Gemini Spark White/Gemini Spark Black, nicknamed "Gemini-kun." As a child, he was abandoned, when Crown Thunder found him and raised him. The two of them became united through the bond of lightning. Battle Stats and Skills *In the first game, only Gemini Spark Black can be damaged. In the second game each of the Gemini Sparks have their own HP count as shown, and one still can fight on after the other is defeated. *'Rocket Knuckle': One of the Gemini Sparks will launch his fist down the column. This attack cannot be blocked. In the second game, after Gemini Spark White has been defeated, if Gemini Spark Black's Rocket Knuckle misses it also causes an explosion in the row, forcing the player to shield to avoid damage. In the anime, Gemini Spark was able to use this along with the EM Wave Change to go through solid objects, as well as both Gemini Sparks using it simultaniously for greater effects. *'Elec Sword': One of the Gemini Sparks can create a blade of electricity from his arm, and attacks the player's current panel, causing paralysis if it connects. In the second game, after Gemini Spark Black has been defeated, Gemini Spark White's Elec Sword range increases from a single panel to a horizontal row spanning 3 panels. *'Gemini Thunder': Both Gemini Sparks get together on the centre, charge up, and fire a bolt of lightning that spreads down the player's row. This attack must be blocked. In the second game, if one of the Gemini Sparks is missing this attack cannot be used. *'EM Wave Change': Called Denpa-Henkan in the original version, this allows Gemini to merge with Pat/Rey to form Gemini Spark. Unlike most of the FM-ians, Gemini Spark is separated into two entities when merged into White and Black. Pat takes the form of Gemini Spark White, while Rey in the games/Gemini in the anime takes the form of Gemini Spark Black. This allows both Gemini Sparks to use the full strength of one Gemini, which makes them a destructive and powerful duo. *'Ultrasonic Waves': Unique to Gemini, he can emit waves that affects the nerve system of living beings in a weird way, such as making Brothers fight and laughing when a situation is dangerous. This power can be given to another living EM Wave, such as a Jammer, but the use of it is limited when given. Trivia *Gemini's name came from that of the Gemini constellation. *Gemini Spark was likely designed after the Gemini constellation. *Since the games are a stand-alone sequel series to the Battle Network, this would technically make Gemini Spark the equivalent to the Robot Master, Gemini Man. *It's ironic that Gemini Spark White kills Gemini Spark Black in the anime, since hitting the black causes the white to take damage in MegaMan Star Force. This is changed in MegaMan Star Force 2 when the each half is given his own HP count. *If you pause the game a moment right before they do Gemini Thunder, they look like they're about to hi-five. *The colors of white and black on Gemini Spark represent the Yang and Yin sides of a person respectively. Image:SF1PatMug.png|Pat Sprigs Image:SF1ReyMug.png|Rey Sprigs Image:SF1GeminiMug.png|Gemini Category:MegaMan Star Force characters